Ron and Hermione's Seven Deadly Sins
by Angeisole
Summary: the may not be aware of it, they may not be proud, but one way or another they've broken every one of the seven deadly sins... Bit off Ron/Hermione Fluff :D enjoy! No proper timelines, they're all one shots.
1. Wrath

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, believe me, Ginny and Harry would never get together if it'd been mine. All characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: has been a sufficiently long time since i posted (sorry no time) but i had a little trip with quite a long journey and decided to write these. hope you like it!

Wrath- Anger

* * *

It was one of those stupid fights, he didn't even know how it started but in the heat of the moment he didn't realise how horrible he was being.

'You're such a know-it-all!' he screamed throwing one of her books across the common room.

'Is that the only insult you have! My God I hear that nearly every week from you!' She screamed back, not knowing any better than him why they were fighting. She crossed the room and picked up her book.

'Just because you get good marks doesn't make you better than anyone else.' He yelled angrily, not noticing Harry sitting in the middle of the common room, completely ignoring the argument.

'What has that got to do with anything! And why is my being smart always such a sore spot for you?' She moved closer to him and stared daggers in his eyes.

'Its not, maybe I just get sick of being the stupid one! Maybe I'm just sick of being shown up by you Hermione? I'm so sick of being Hermione's little sidekick!' His voice quavered a bit, he could see tears in her eyes.

'Well I'm sorry you're so sick of me' she yelled tears starting to run down her face. 'I'll try not to bother you again Ronald.' She ran out of the common room portrait hole. Ron stood for a minute mouth opened not saying anything, not sure what to say. Harry folded up the paper he'd been reading and looked up at Ron from the couch.

'Bugger.' Ron stamped his foot, not looking at Harry.

'Going after her?' He asked casually, Ron turned swore again and looked apologetically at Harry.

'Yep,' Ron sighed walking out of the common room only just hearing Harry yell after him,

'Try not to say anything stupid!' He'd barely walked for five minutes when he found her, the good thing about being in their fifth year of Hogwarts together was that Ron knew all to well the places she went to hide after an argument, mostly, the library. Everyone had gone home for Christmas, the library was deserted, with only a pale light through the thick snowy sky glittering through the windows. He walked through the doors and around a few bookshelves until he found her sitting in front of a desk, a huge book with her and tears dripping down her face. She hadn't sat down, just stood in front of it looking blankly at the pages and sobbing. Hermione looked up as soon as he walked near her

'What were we even fighting about?' She sobbed, walking over to him, he wiped a tear of her cheek and hugged her.

'I don't even know' Ron laughed a little. 'But I'm sorry for what I did '

'For what?' She looked up at him.

'Thing is…' he smiled. 'I don't know, just thought it'd be safe to apologise.'


	2. Sloth

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters, they belong to J.K etc etc :P

A/N: Hope you like it! i really struggled with Sloth... but enjoy none the less!

Sloth

Hermione had never been a lazy person, in fact she'd been so far in the opposite at some points she'd had to change time to fit everything in. Unfortunately Ronald Weasley, one of the laziest people Hermione had ever met made her feel like a complete sloth. Not because she didn't work, or instead of doing her homework she sat on the couch in the common room laughing loudly at bertie bots every flavoured beans. The triwizard yule ball was coming up, and naturally, she wanted to go with Ron… but she wanted him to ask her. This meant a lot of waiting around, talking and chatting to Ron, letting off not so subtle hints which she was absolutely positive Ronald missed time and time again. For the first time in her life, Hermione felt like she just wasn't doing enough. Either that or ron was completely oblivious.

Harry had gone off earlier to mull over the egg clue and Hermione and Ronald had decided to stay up and wait to see if he managed to come up with anything. They laughed and talked, at one point Ron had even sung because they were trying to think of the lyrics to a song. But by half past one Ron had huge bags under his eyes and with a yawn announced to Hermione that he should probably get some sleep before he fell asleep in the common room.

'Night Hermione' he smiled as he stood up and walked to the boys stairs.

'Night Ron' she smiled back hopefully. He began to walk away and Hermione, thinking she'd stay up a little longer picked up a nearby book and began to read. By the time she had done this the foot steps had stopped rather abruptly and she looked up, Ron had turned back around to face her, his mouth opened and ready to say something but no words came out.

'Ron?' she stood up and put away her book as he took another step towards her

'Hermione… I just….' He mulled over his words, wanting desperately to ask her but not quite managing to form an appropriate sentence. 'I…I had fun… talking with you… we should do it more often yea?' He sighed heavily

'Oh… yes we…we should… I had fun too' she smiled weakly 'Goodnight Ronald.'

'Night 'mione' he yelled as he ran up the stairs. Hermione sighed heavily and dumped herself back onto the couch.

'That's a rather unhappy sigh' She turned around to see Harry smiling and pulling off his invisibility cloak. 'Ron hasn't asked then?'

'What? I'm not waiting for him to… of course not… he's… he's just my friend,' she assured herself as Harry sat beside her.

'Hermione. You're a…really bad liar.. we both know that… and not so great at subtle hints either I'm surprised he hasn't picked up on them.' He gave her a half smiled and looked over to the fire. She turned to him and fiddled with a lose thread on one of the couch pillows.

'I don't know why I can't just ask him! I feel so lazy Harry, honestly I just want to be able to say that he actually had the nerve to ask me rather than me having to do it for him! But he's so oblivious to everything; I couldn't possibly be less subtle if I tried.' Hermione frowned and sighed. 'What am I going to do? I cant exactly go to it alone, and I did want to go with him…'

'Well if he doesn't ask, and no one else does' Harry frowned as his phrasing, 'I mean to say, if you don't get asked by anyone which I very much doubt will happen, we could always go together.'

Ron sat at the top of the staircase eavesdropping on Hermione and Harry's discussion and wanting desperately to run down and ask her, before Harry or anyone else did. But he couldn't, it wasn't that he was lazy as such… perhaps just, a little under confident.


	3. Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J. etc etc :P

A/N: enjoy, they're all not very long, please RnR

Greed

Hermione walked down the first two stairs of the great hall entrance and smiled brightly, Ron smiled back, he loved that smile, his eyes looked her up and down admiring her in her blue dress. Then Krum stood in front of him, and offered his arm to Hermione. Ron stopped smiling immediately and barely noticed his date come down and say hello. He walked glumly into the ball paying little to no attention to the girl dragging on his arm. As the champions walked in he could feel himself grow physically sick, he'd never seen Hermione this happy, her eyes were bright and glistening as she bounced into the hall with him.

'Try not to look too disgusted,' Harry smiled as he walked in with the others. 'Its only one night.' Ron slumped down onto a chair near Harry when the first few dances were over and he felt he'd danced enough for the night, throwing his cloak over a chair and grabbing a drink.

'You look like you're having fun mate' Harry patted him on the back before standing up to go dance.

'Yea, having a bloody marvellous time' He muttered to no one, watching Hermione giggle and be thrown into the air in a twirl by Krum.

The night went by in a blur and by the end all Ron could remember was Hermione's echoing words,

'Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort.' Before he stormed off with Harry up to the dormitory. They were the only two in the room; Harry slumped down on the bed with a sigh

'What was that all about?' He asked sliding of his shoes, Ron pulled frills away to unbutton his shirt and sighed.

'I dunno she just yelled at me,' Ron answered glumly, Harry snorted sarcastically

'Yea, that was totally her fault. Why have you got such a problem with her and Krum anyway?' He asked bluntly, being careful not to look Ron in the eye. Ron rolled his head back in thought, kicking off his shoes

'I don't have a problem with Krum… I'm just…' He trailed off before getting in pj's and climbing into bed. 'I'm tired.'

'You should have asked her first, no matter how tired you are.' Harry rolled over 'Next time I guess Ron, remember to ask next time.' He chuckled softly and fixed his pillow into place falling asleep almost instantly, he'd done that a lot since he started the tournament, training seemed to take most of his energy. Ronald rolled over and faced his picture of him, Harry and Hermione all smiling with butter beers in hogsmede. He looked at her smile, and remembered how she looked tonight coming down the stairs.

'I'm just greedy' He mumbled thinking to himself viciously about how he wanted everyone of her smiles to be for him, about how he wanted her to dress up like she had for him and have her eyes glisten happily for him. He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, thinking that every dance, every laugh, every smile, every time she turned around flustered and red cheeked should have been for him, because of him. He wanted her to be his and not Krum's, or anyone else's because he was greedy.


	4. Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the wonderful jk rowling.

A/N: I'm sorry for not publishing this sooner.. :/ please review!

Pride

Hermione was proud, there was no way of avoiding the truth, she was too proud to admit that she hated Ron being with Lavender to anyone but Harry. She was too proud to tell Ron that she wanted to be the person he smiled at and held hands with in the corridors. Hermione was to proud to admit that she couldn't stand lavender to start with, but that it was so much worse since he had begun to love her, though she refused to believe it could be real love.

She walked into the common room to see Ron sitting on the couch and talking, heads close together, with Lavender. Unsure of why she slammed her books down on the desk Harry had spread himself out on he jumped a little as Hermione sat roughly down onto the seat and threw open the first book.

'Everything alright?' Harry mumbled, afraid to make eye contact.

'Fine. Thankyou.' She said glancing over her book to the couch and frowning as both of them lent in to continue snogging. 'What does he see in her?'

'Not much I dare say… they've got their eyes closed most of the time' Harry said, refraining a laugh and looking over to them briefly.

'Then why are they together, it doesn't make sense.'

'Revenge sorta… Well not revenge but you know… Equalling up I guess…'

'To what? Who does he have to be equal with?' She threw her arms up in a gesture and knocked Harry's ink bottle over his work, 'absorbio' she flicked her wand offhandedly. Harry raised his eyebrow

'With you… Obviously… he found out about you kissing Krum and you know how much he liked Krum and you to begin with…' he moved the ink bottle to the other side of his desk.

'How did he find out anyway, and that's such a silly reason!' She slammed her books back onto their pile and stormed up to the girls dormitory.

Hermione woke up with the sun and couldn't force herself back to sleep; rolling over to find the time she discovered it was only 3am. Sighing she slipped on her robe and slippers and walked down to the common room. The fire was lit and Ron sat in front, both arms spread over the top of the couch; he simply stared into the fire. Hermione walked over towards the middle of the common room and his head turned immediately, a smile appearing quickly on his face; then fading just as quickly.

'Waiting for Lavender? I'll go get her if you like. I'm sure she's sitting awake staring at your picture or something,' Hermione turned to walk back up the stairs.

'No. Please.. just don't go get her..' He stood up, 'what's your problem with her anyway?'

'I don't have a problem with Lavender,' she replied indignantly.

'Oh really? That why you haven't spoken to me since we got together then?' Ron answered sharply; Hermione took a step forward that was the last straw; Ron was about to find out exactly what her problem was,

'No Ronald, the reason I haven't spoken to you is because I hate the fact that it's you who's with her rather than just me hating her, I hate that you'd even get together with her and more than that I hate the fact that you got together with her because you were angry about me and Krum. What I hate, Ronald Weasley, is that you have a tantrum because I go to a ball with another person but you think its unreasonable for me to be just as upset when you go around Hogwarts with some clingy little bimbo on you arm!' She swallowed and looked around, hoping desperately this was a dream and she didn't just say that.

'Oh…' Ron closed his mouth which had fallen open as she yelled. 'I never wanted you to be with him… Guess I was just too proud to admit it.'

'I know the feeling Ron… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that; it was a…heat of the moment thing.' Hermione finished and they both smiled awkwardly

'I'm sorry too, I wasn't really thinking… Me and Lav just got together and I didn't really think… It was nice to have someone like me you know…cause I thought you… well I'm sorry 'mione..,.' He nodded, tight lipped; she nodded back.

'uhh… Goodnight then Ronald.' She turned towards the stairs

'Night Hermione.


	5. Envy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to J.K Rowling etc etc :P

A/N: So this might be ever so slightly cheesy as the rest have but whatever :P enjoy! RnR

Envy

Hermione hated her. It was an undeniable fact of life; she hated everything about her, she hated how she walked and her smile. She hated the way her hair formed curls rather than fuzz; she hated the way she looked up at him from underneath her long black eyelashes, and she hated how she looked when they walked together. What Hermione hated most of all was the fact that she didn't actually hate her at all; she envied her. She envied all the things Lavender Brown had that he loved, she envied the glow on her cheeks as she walked with him. She envied her for having Ronald Weasley and it was no longer something she could control or deny.

She looked across the common room and blushed as he looked back at her and smiled; they hadn't spoken in weeks, but every time he caught her eye he still smiled. He smiled his perfect half smile and it felt like nothing had changed. He nodded in a hello, she nodded back, he yawned and pointed to his transfiguration text book, she grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled 'Honestly Ronald' in thick black letters. He laughed aloud and made a sad face. Lavender turned to look at him from her seat beside him, both Ron and Hermione had forgotten that whilst they mimed, Lavender sat with his arm around her waist. She scowled, first at Ron then more harshly at Hermione and turned around placing a hand on Ron's shirt.

'What are you doing Wonwon? I thought you weren't friends with that-" She raised her voice, 'horrible girl anymore.'

'Lav-' Ron prepared his defence of Hermione, but as he did he glanced across and saw her slam her books together and slide them over to Harry, saying she needed a walk, she stormed out of the common room. Ron looked over to Lavender

'Finally, I hate it when she sits around and acts all perfect.' Lavender smiled smugly and turned to her book

'Shutup Lavender.' Ron pulled his arm away, she turned and frown

'What?' Her eyes were open wide now and the smug look had entirely wiped off he face. 'What did you say Wonwon?'

'First of all, I'm not Wonwon, my name is Ronald.' He asserted sitting up straight. 'and second, Hermione is my friend, you don't know anything about her so shutup for once.' He stood up and looked back at her

'Wonwon, I don't understand, you two haven't talked in ages.' Lavender looked as if she would burst into tears any minute, she stood up and wrapped her arms around Ron. He pulled her off,

'I need to think, we'll talk later.' He walked away, past Harry who had sat by watching and smiling, pleased to see him finally asserting himself to his clinging girlfriend, he held up a hand to receive a high five as Ron past.

Ron ran out of the common room and kicked the staircase so that it would move to the right floor. He ran down the steps angrily and walked outside to the grounds and off towards Hagrid's, not realising his frustration had turned into a run. But then he hit something, his head knocked painfully against whatever is was a he fell to the ground momentarily blinded, he swore. He knew he was unfit but surely this wasn't 'hitting the wall' for lack of energy. He blinked once or twice to get his eye sight back, he saw Hermione swoop down and look at him.

'Well that was rude.' She smiled a little. '

'Uh… sorry' he frowned and shook his head, 'wasn't too much fun for me really.'

'Can you stand up?' she held out a hand to help him up and he took it gratefully, his head spinning a little. He was standing now, wobbling only a little, but neither of them pulled their hands away.

'Do you… wanna… urm.. walk with me?' He gestured around the grounds ' it's been… a while since we had a chat.'

'You sure its safe?' She raised an eyebrow. 'Not gonna get beaten up by Lavender am I?'

'well…' He started awkwardly 'Not if we walk fast enough. 


	6. Gluttony

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to JK Rowling

A/N: the cheesyness continues! Seriously. This is more cheesy than the last but whatever here is the second last sin. I apologise for its shortness, I'd run out of idea/effort when I got to this one…

Gluttony

Ron helped himself to another helping of shepherd's pie and piled high the side of his plate with the assorted sides before he dug in. Harry did the same, only with a little more decorum and used the utensils they had. Hermione sat, disgusted, by the sight of Ron with food falling onto his shirt and face. Harry looked over the table at her, fiddling with her food, now looking over at Krum on the Slytherin table.

'So how was the ball?' He smiled as she snapped back to attention and smiled brightly

'It was good, I had fun…' Hermione bit her lip.

'Do you looove him?' Harry laughed

'Yes Harry. I love him so much that we're getting married. We want four kids and we're going to live in Bulgaria.' She barely managed to finish her sentence before Ron had slammed his hands on the table and stormed across the room to Krum. Hermione gasped, but Ron's fist had already collided with the side of Krum's face. He was thrown back and fell to the ground before their view of both Krum and Ron was completely covered with a swarm of teachers, students, and screaming Krum fans.

'He's not really in the mood for jokes at the moment is he?' Harry nodded slightly

'Doesn't seem that way..' Hermione frowned, thinking of the damage Ron would probably have done to Krum. 'Though… I'm surprised he didn't wait until after dessert.'


End file.
